Screw You, Sorcerer Weekly
by LixaDeiton
Summary: In which Lucy stands up for herself, and in which Loke gets mad.


Sometimes, things aren't always as they seem.

It is cliché, but it's suitable, I think, considering he's always so smiley and thinks everyone, and literally _everyone_ in the guild, even Nab who always stares at the request board, is _COOL!_

Well, you know, all except Celestial Wizards.

Well, Jason, aren't you an ass?!

It pretty much started when Sorcerer Weekly's journalist Jason dropped by the guild for an interview with everyone. Erza got cornered at one point about her romance life, so as a last resort she suggested Jason do an interview with the entire team of five mages and two exceeds. That included me. As we all sat down, he raged on about how epic our team must be to have _the_ Titania and _two_ Dragon Slayers on their team.

Then he gushed on about Gray and his popularity with the girls – I couldn't help but frown at that.

He then continued on about how cute Wendy was and if she thought she was powerful. (That kid had a secret admiration or over positive self-image of herself. It's almost weird. She just acts bashful and modest most of the time.)

He returned to Erza, asking if she would ever do a photoshoot for SW in her bunny outfit.

Natsu was ambushed about his love-life. (I promptly left for the bathroom when he said that.)

When I came back he was still talking to Natsu. What was with his creepy admiration for the guy? Like, seriously!

So the late morning drawled on, with me awkwardly sitting by as Jason questioned my team. He didn't even spare a glance at me. Just as he was about to leave, Natsu made the observation.

"Wait, you didn't ask Lucy any questions!" Natsu fumed. "She's part of this team too!"

Jason snapped his head up to look at me. I held my poker face, though.

"She's in your team? Why would you let a Celestial Wizard on your team? Do you know how weak they are!? All they ever do is stand behind some other guys who fight…."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO LUCY?" Erza lashed, pulling out her sword.

"That was fucking uncalled for!" Gray seethed, frost smoke coming off his skin.

Even Wendy looked upset. "That is really mean!"

"Aye! Nobody talks like that to Lucy except me!" I glanced curiously at Happy when he said that. What was supposed to mean?

Natsu, I noticed, was just standing there, staring at me.

"Lucy, should I kill this man for tarnishing your name?" Erza hissed. I shook my head and Erza dropped her sword in surprise. I noticed that the guild hall had gone near silence.

"I'll handle this on my own," Lucy said. She looked at a terrified Jason and smiled sweetly. "I know you feel that Celestial Wizards are weak, and that is near the truth…."

"Lucy!"

"…. But I also feel that by saying that you've insulted my spirits. I can't stand for that, but for now, given the circumstances, I'll let you off the hook. As an offering, how about you talk to an old guild member? His name is Leo the Lion, or better known as Loke in the guild. How does that sound?"

My voice was supposed to be sugary sweet and it took Jason by surprise.

 _She wasn't angry? What was that supposed to mean?_

He nodded meekly. "I guess…. Miss Scarlett can you please get the sword away from my neck?"

I glanced at Erza, and she dropped the sword when I gave her a look.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Erza said. She was positively furious, but maybe she'll blow it off when we go for the mission.

I swiftly unhooked Loke from my key-ring around my waist and summoned him, allowing him to appear next to me. His hair was dishevelled, his shirt torn and there was blood! At first I was terrified, but relaxed when he explained what happened.

"I was being chased by political officials when my gate opened in front of me. Thanks for saving me. I was running back home anyways," Loke said, with his sweet smile. "So, what is happening, princess?"

"It's nothing big. Sorcerer Weekly is here and one of their reporters wanted to interview you," I stated.

"Oh," Loke responded lamely. I grinned and turned my back on the group. Making my way to the bar, I ordered a light lunch from Mira, who just stared at me for a moment before going to get my request.

Erza sat next to me soon after. "Did you just… why… Lucy?"

I shrugged. "You know, violence isn't the only way to sort things out. Besides, I was ignored last time, so I kind of expected it."

"But…. But you acted so mature!" Erza quipped.

"I was acting mellow. I haven't been feeling well the last few days. A little tired perhaps," I answered. Mirajane swiftly placed a meal in front of Lucy and left soon after to serve the never ending pits of the men in that guild.

"Besides," I add, "Loke doesn't deal well with haters."

And true to my word, Loke soon chases that reporter idiot out of the guild, saying something about his undying love or something towards me and the dignity of Celestial Wizards.

I turn to Erza with a smirk on my face.

"So, do you want to go on a mission?"


End file.
